


How to fall for an Ice Cream

by RedHood777



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHood777/pseuds/RedHood777
Summary: This is all happens before volume 3 in one of the white fang hide outs. Mercury and Emerald finally meet Roman Torchwicks associate Neopolitan. Mercury doesn't understand what's so special about her besides how short she is and her mismatched eyes.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Neopolitan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman introduces Neo to Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you my partner in crime Neopolitan, in short Neo" As Roman Torchwick Basically shouted. Next to him is a short woman who can't possibly be taller than 4'10 with mismatched eyes, and pink and brown hair. This is all that Mercury notices.

"How will she be any of use to me?" Cinder states coldly.

Both Emerald and Mercury notice the annoyed expression on the criminal's face.

"She has a name, and she can be more useful than those kids of yours," Roman says as if it was a statement as he points to Emeralds and Mercury's direction.

Emerald simply sticks her tongue out while Mercury flips him off.

"This still does not prove if she'll be useful at all" Cinder states again.

"For starters, she is better at fighting than those two, she's quick, agile, and thanks to her semblance she cast illusions and change her appearance rather easily" As Roman finishes that sentence said woman changes her appearance into the form of a short silver-eyed girl in what appears to be in a red riding hood outfit.

Unimpressed Emerald says" So what I can cast allusions too"

"Yeah, but can you cast one on yourself to make you look like any other student in Beacon?" Roman says more as an insult than a question.

This only annoys Emerald more.

"I guess she can be helpful in our plans after all" Cinder hums.

"OK, then it's settled Neo will be helping you in your plans," Roman says.

"One more thing" Roman quickly says before he leaves the room "She's mute so the only way she can communicate is through sign language, or texting a response on her scroll," Roman says after leaving the room.

A little after the whole meet and greet with the Ice cream flavor-looking girl, Mercury still doesn't understand what's so special about the short woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercruy gets to talk with his new associate (or he does most of the talking where Neo just types in her scroll)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I could really use some help

"So Em"

"What Merc," Emerald says in an annoyed tone.

"You think you can finally teach me to steal as well as you do?" Mercury says in a slightly hopeful tone.

"Oh wait you were serious about that?"Emerald says in a surprised tone.

"Well yea if we're gonna posing as first-year students at Beacon might as well be prepared"

"Ok, yea sure...so what do you wanna learn how to steal? wallets, scrolls, keys"

"~Your heart~"

"Ugh...you're so unbelievable Merc," Emerald says with an eye roll.

"You know you want me" Mercury states as he wiggles his eyebrows.

As Emerald storms off into some other direction in the White Fang hideout, Mercury is left to wander around in search of some other form of entertainment. He has already done some training, and sparring with some of the White Fang (although they don't really pose much of a challenge if he's being honest) he has nothing else to do except go back to his room lie down and look at some of his comics since he just likes looking at the pictures.

That was until he came across the new girl Roman's associate, in a room full of crates. Mercury tries to remember the girls' name "uh...what was her name again?" He inwardly thinks. Neopolitan he finally remembers. As he's crossing the room to go say hi to the small girl, she notices and simply waves at him.

"Hey," Mercury says

"So you're Roman's partner in crime right?" 

The small girl simply nods

"Ok well, I guess it's nice meeting you?" Mercury says just a bit confused just now remembering she's mute.

The small girl pulls out her scroll, then types something down quickly "[ Hi I'm Neo and I'm guessing your names, Mercury, right?]" The small girl asks.

"Yea...how do you know that already?" Mercury asks

"[ Yeah...Roman mentioned you guys before]" Neo states

"Oh yeah, what does he say?"

"[ Not much just that he finds you and Emerald annoying from time to time]"

"Yea well same here"

"[ Hhhmmm ok...so odd question do you like ice cream?]" Neo asks

"Uh, sure I guess why?"

"[ OK good so you can take me out to get ice cream then]"

"Wait what?" Mercury asks quickly 

"[ Well if you haven't noticed pretty quickly, I look like an ice cream flavor and I love ice cream hence the name Neopolitan]" Neo states as if it's like the most obvious fact about her.

"OK, but why do I have to take you out to get ice cream. Why can't Roman do it?"

"[ Well for starters he's gonna be working his ass off for your boss pretty often, so he'll be pretty much almost unavailable most of the time. So it'll be up to you or Emerald to take me out to get ice cream]"

"*sigh* This is what I get for trying to make friends with an ice cream lunatic" 

Neo then punches him in his arm 

"[ Hey I am not a lunatic >:( ]"

"OK ok you're not a lunatic" Mercury says now in an attempt in trying not to anger the small girl.

"So when do I have to take you to get ice cream this week?"

"[ Tomorrow at 1:00 pm]" 

"OK well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, night Neo"

"[ Goodnight]" Neo text then waves goodbye to Mercury.

As Mercury walks back towards his own room he thinks to himself "Just what in the chicken nugget fuck did he get himself into?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before Mercury goes out and takes Neo to get some Ice Cream, Mercury talks with Emerald for a bit

To say the least, when Mercury wanted to wake up early this morning he didn't mean to be waked up by his past come to haunt him again. So he woke up pretty shitty this morning, but that hasn't stopped him before, so he decides he'll train a little bit.

After doing some push-ups, using the punching bag, and sparring with some of the White Fang, Mercury finally decides it's time to get some breakfast. On the way to the cafeteria, Mercury sees Emerald further down the hallway so he decides to catch up with her.

"Morning Em" Mercury says

"Hey Merc" Emerald yawns out

"So watcha doing Em?"

"Getting some breakfast, why?"

"Just wondering if I can tag along"

"Sure why not"

After getting their breakfast and finding a place to sit down Emerald starts "So I was wondering since we have the day off wanna go down town and I don't know get food or something" she finishes.

"You mean you want to go downtown and rob peoples wallets, and lien?" Mercury says more as a statement than a question

Emerald hums "Yea pretty much"

"Alright sure as long as it's not around 1:00 Pm"

"Why not around that time?"

"Cause I gotta take Neo out to get some Ice Cream around 1"

"Wait so you already had the chance to talk to the Ice Cream girl? Well ok I use the term "talk" loosely" Emerald says

"Eh she's not so bad unlike Roman, at least from what I can tell" Mercury states

"So what is she to Roman exactly?" Emerald ask interested tone

"I don't know and really I don't think I care" Mercury says in a tiredly tone

"Ok what's got you so moody?"

"Oh you know same old past thinking "Wouldn't it be just hilarious to bring back some of Mercury's most fucked up moments from his past? man that's sounds so funny" Mercury says in a sarcastic tone

"Ok guess now I know"

"Hooray" Mercury goes again in a sarcastic, and depressing tone

"Alright so do you wanna...talk about it?"

"Since when did you care so much now?"

"I mean you are kinda my partner since we work under the same boss"

"HHhhmmm true"

"So do you wanna talk about it?"

"Eh not now, maybe some other time but...thanks Em"

"Wow a real thank you from The Mercury Black I feel so honored" Emerald jokes "But yeah anytime Merc" Emerald says with a genuine smile, Emerald knows that her partner is rather quiet about his past but she also knows Mercury will tell her in his own time when he's ready, so with that Emerald and Mercury continue to eat there breakfast in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the reason of this story is since I haven't explained why yet, I have been looking at fics alot lately and to say the least the Mercury/Neo has been dying out or if you wanna say dead then go ahead but part of me has no reason why I liked this ship so much I refuse to let it die so imma try my damn best to get people into writing more of these, that and my imagination has been getting to me lately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the dreaded 1:00 a clock with Neo what will happen next? Clearly nothing weird at all

When was told he was just supposed to get Ice Cream with a small girl, he didn't think the said girl would be such a skilled fighter. When he went to go look for Neo around the base he didn't think he would find her in the training room standing over several unconscious White Fang members (some seemed to be bleeding). To say the least he also didn't expect her to be rather unharmed.

"Do even wanna know what happened here?" Said, Mercury

Upon hearing Mercury's voice Neo turns around and waves at Mercury. She then proceeds to walk towards him not caring if she accidentally steps on a couple of the White Fang members.

Pulling out her scroll, she types "[Hey Mercury :) ]"

"Hey Neo, so you mind explaining why there's a couple of unconscious White Fang on the ground. Also, explain why some of them are bleeding?" Upon hearing that Neo turns back for a glance and just shrugs.

"[Eh got bored]"

"[So ready to head out?]"

"Yeah sure"

After taking bullhead down into the city, the walk to the ice cream shop has been rather quiet. That was until Neo decides to break up the silence. "[So you doing anything later today?]" Neo asks

"Not much really. Might just come back down here, with Emerald to do some random stuff."

"What about you?"

"[Well since Roman's busy I don't have anyone to hang out with]"

Before the thought could fully register in Mercury's mind he blurts out "You could hang out with me and Emerald later" which he realizes at what he just said, he frowns internally. Sometimes he really hates how weak he thinks he looks.

"[Really? You sure?]"

"Yeah, I think with you it might be even better if you tag along with me and Emerald"

"[You sure Emerald will be ok with that?]"

"I'm positive" Mercury reassures

"[Ok then cool. What time will you be meeting up with Emerald?]"

"She hasn't decided yet, but I'm sure she'll make up her mind while were getting ice cream"

"Speaking of which were there"

Upon hearing that sentence Neo turns her head back in front of her, only to see the ice cream shop right in front of them.

"[Neat]"

Upon entering Neo couldn't help but smell the delicious treats

"So what flavor are you getting?" Mercury asks, only for Neo to give him a smirk, in which he realizes he already knows what she wants. "Right" He sighs.

After ordering their ice cream they go outside to enjoy their delicious treats. While Neo obviously got Neapolitan ice cream, Mercury got plain vanilla.

While eating their ice cream an older woman walks by and says "What a cute couple" to them. "were n-" before Mercury could finish his sentence Neo grabs ahold of his arm and lays her head on his shoulder, while smiling and waving to the older lady.

after she walks around the corner Mercury asks "What was that about?".

"[I only did it so she could leave us alone faster. Better than starting an argument over it]"

Mercury simply shrugs and says "Fair point".

After finishing their ice cream they head their way back to the bullhead and go back to the hideout. On the way there Mercury receives a text from Emerald. "Emerald says we can go at 4:20 Pm," Mercury says. In hearing so Neo simply nods over the news.

After reaching the hideout and leaving the bullhead Mercury looks down to look at Neo, and thinks to himself "Maybe she isn't so bad after all".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so instead of sleeping I'm doing this why you ask I have no idea other than I honestly couldn't just wait. I would still love some help in the future other than that imma continue this story.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will will be my first attempt in writing an actual story I would like useful criticism and tips as will most likely fail miserably so please send help


End file.
